The Boss of the Flaming Strings
by Cyber Psychic
Summary: Nana has an older sister Iemitsu didn't know about. Said older sister married into a traditional family that emphasize grace and Nana wants her baby cured of suddenly-gained clumsiness...and called her nephew's help to fix his cousin. Fem!Tsuna GB X-Over
1. Chapter 1

Childhood

Sawada Mizuki was just four years old when after a fateful visitation, she became super-clumsy that alarmed her mother so when husband left for a year of work with his boss, Sawada Nana visited her older sister Mana in the countryside.

Her older sister Mana was seven years older than her, and already has a son about seven years older than her daughter. Her son's name was Kazuki so Nana thought of a playful theme naming between their children. If the Ka in Kazuki meant 'flower', hers was 'honey', making Mizuki's name a literal 'honeymoon'. Both sisters laughed playfully at that(bodyguard and son sweatdropping), when Mana visited her sister in the maternity room in the hospital...with her seven years old son, and a bodyguard Nana called 'eyepatch-kun'.

However, Mana advised to change the second kanji.

'While that name is OK and cute in my traditional family, you know how cruel city children can be, Nana-chan.' said Mana. 'Change the second kanji so Mizuki-chan won't be a bully magnet in school. Especially nasty neighbor gossip moms speaking bad of you!' she exclaimed.

'Oh dear, so much for theme naming between our children!' Nana pouted unhappily, seeing that happening some day. So the second kanji was changed to 'princess' instead. 'So just between us sisters, its a literal 'honey moon' OK? We're just doing this to shut up city people and for Mizuki-chan to be safe.'

However, it was then that Nana discovered her sister suffered a stillborn three years ago she was afraid to try again, and doted on her newborn daughter. Nana let her, so her sister would recover in her own way while she talked to her nephew Kazuki. He was such a beautiful boy he'd be mistaken for a GIRL. That kimono and long hair certainly didn't help matters.

However, when Mizuki was three years old, tragedy happened for Nana twice.

The first was Kazuki, and his friends Juubei and Sakura coming to see her for their family's deaths. Nana was distraught with her sister's death, lamenting she can never tell their parents. Hell, they don't even have a body to bury in fear of the enemy stalking around the family grounds!

That, and she has to be strong for her nephew, and his retainers.

'Where will you go next though, since you insist you can't stay long?' Nana asked her nephew.

'Mother said to a place called Mugenjou. I have no idea what or where that is so we'll keep looking.' said Kazuki.

'I see...'

Nana spent their short time teaching the young adolescents how to cook, and how to use technology for their own good as for all they know, Mugenjou could be a city, they need to know how to use technology! They also played with little Mizuki on their downtime, and teaching her a few things before leaving...and Nana bought the trio a Cell phone so they can contact each other.

Food however, had to be specialized. The Fuuchouins only eat specific ingredients to maintain their beauty and grace in their martial arts until they're 18 years old. Nana wondered if that had to do with having to look girly despite being a BOY...her daughter would benefit too! She had to recalculate budget as a result for when Iemitsu calls.

But barely a year after they left...Nana called Kazuki over.

'Auntie, you said it's urgent?' Kazuki gasped out as the trio visited home.

'I don't know what happened!' Nana cried. 'A year ago, Iemitsu came home with his boss...Boss stayed for a week but when they left, Mizuki became incredibly clumsy, to the point of tripping over a smooth floor over nothing! They did something, I know it but its not like I can ask!' she exclaimed.

'Nii-chan...I can't use my strings anymore...' Mizuki croaked out heartbrokenly. 'I'm too clumsy for the strings now...' she sniffled. The older kids could only flinch at how utterly heartbroken the little girl was it was PAINFUL to look at, and Kazuki wanted something done.

'Juubei, check on Mizuki.' Kazuki instructed. 'We will then determine how to help her.'

'Of course.' Juubei took Mizuki on his lap and took off her dress and took out his needles...poking her in certain places on her head, neck, arms, torso and legs. It was something only he can see, but he looked horrified. 'Kazuki...only Waterfall can heal Mizuki.' he swore. 'Her chi flow and pathways are blocked and scrambled...I've never seen anything like it! To my shame, I haven't learned how to fix something like this yet with my needles.' he admitted in vexation.

'THEY DID SOMETHING!' Nana screeched, upset and angry, startling the children. 'Iemitsu and Timoteo-san took Micchan to her room while she was playing and Iemitsu told me to cook an early dinner...and when I saw them again, they said Micchan took to napping! WHAT. DID. THEY. DO?!' she howled.

'Auntie, please calm down!' Kazuki sputtered, trying to calm down his angry aunt. 'I'll perform Waterfall but I need to be outside for this.'

'A-alright...' they went outside for Kazuki to perform the technique on his cousin with his full power...

...end result?

Mizuki was on literal fire!

'Hiiiieeee?!' Mizuki freaked out and this got them all shocked.

Cue a visit from the Vindice because Mizuki went on fire in public...

'It seems we have a child who is out of control with her flames.' he said.

'It's not my daughter's fault!' Nana cried. 'This is all my husband and Timoteo-san's fault!'

'Please elaborate.' Nana explained what happened a year ago to the bandaged man that appeared out of nowhere and what Juubei just revealed with his diagnosis before Kazuki healed Mizuki. 'I see...a Sky Sealing was performed on your child and unsealing resulted in Oversurge.'

'Over...surge?' Kazuki croaked out.

'Yes. Block something for long and suddenly releasing it...everything all comes out in a flash flood. It should die down shortly once the flames and body fixes itself on its own.' said the man. 'However, due to keeping things secret, Sawada Mizuki must not use flames in public. We have laws and sanctions for secrecy.'

'That understandably extends to us, her family.' said Juubei as the man nodded. 'So she will recover on her own once her chi flows properly again as her body compensates by itself...she'll be OK as long as she knows Chi control. She can afford not to use her powers with a little training.'

'See to it, young man. It will be dangerous if this goes public. You have been warned.' and the Vindice disappeared in black flames.

'...he didn't tell us what a Sky Sealing is though...' said Sakura as they all groaned.

'We forgot!'

xxx

Vendicare...

The Vindice reported to...a small one.

'Is that right?'

'Yes. Clearly the wife doesn't know anything about the Mafia though. As far as she knows, Don Vongola and his advisor took the child to her room and suddenly claimed she napped. Really? Before lunch? And then came out a cosmic joke after?' the vindice drawled in a sneer. 'They also left quite quickly, clearly intending to leave the madam with the fallout of caring for a disabled child.' the small one clicked his tongue in distaste.

'Idiots. Well, won't the Advisor be surprised when he comes home to his angry wife who's probably having ideas in her head now.' said another.

'She must know the truth.' the baby declared. 'By law, by marrying into the mafia, the civilian spouse is now privy to the truth.' he said. 'Effectively, Vongola broke that particular law with this woman. However, the Young Lion has paid his price without even knowing it and we won't even have to lift a finger.' he snorted. 'When he comes home...his wife will charge a large price, a price he can never pay.'

'Her nephews and niece?'

'Included as they have already seen. Alejandro.' another vindice appeared, the tallest of them all who genuflected.

'Yes, boss.' Alejandro disappeared in black flames.

Well, NOW the family got their explanation...

'...how soon can I get a divorce?' Nana whimpered hopefully.

'Sadly, you can't for knowing too much, madam.' said Alejandro to the dismayed housewife. 'And considering how valuable a Sky is...you'd do well to homeschool your child until she is strong enough to protect herself from kidnappers...and never leave her alone for too long.'

'I guess we train Mizuki-chan...' said Kazuki. 'Its impossible for her to stay cooped up with auntie going out for groceries...she already mastered the easy techniques of my clan before sealing-induced clumsiness happened. And considering what's after us, we cannot be seen in public either.'

Thus a decision was made...that Kazuki and his retinue at least stayed for a year, training Kazuki every after tutoring hours.

However, due to the Sky Factor, Mizuki learned a little TOO quickly...

'You seem to be in deep thought, Kazuki.' Juubei spoke to Kazuki one night when dinner ended.

'Mizuki...she learns at the same rate as he does.' said Kazuki worriedly. 'I hope she won't be a target for this alone.'

'It'll be alright Kazuki.' said Juubei. 'We made sure we weren't tracked when we went here, it'll be OK.' he said optimistically. 'We should do all we can since auntie and your cousin are all you have now. We still have our family but we chose death over them. We can't bring ourselves to do what our family has sworn to do.'

'I'm sorry...' Kazuki apologized softly, hugging his knees.

'Don't be.' said Juubei. 'Sakura and I chose you as our Master. We are not like father who changes his tune based on who's new.' he said. 'He taught us loyalty to our liege...and then when the Master died, he quickly sided with _him_.' he sighed. 'Practice what you preach, father.'

'Juubei...'

'We have a tough life ahead of us, and we haven't even found Mugenjou yet...just what is this place madam insisted we go there for?' Juubei wondered aloud.

'Beats us...but we'll know the longer we stay I guess...'

However, a year after they left...Mizuki was eligible enough for Grade Three schooling and can sufficiently defend herself when she has a visitor at school.

An older boy in a kimono.

'Mizuki, was it?' he asked her.

'Un.' Mizuki nodded. She herself, wore a kimono due to the rules she had to follow. 'Yohan-nii?'

Unknown to Kazuki, Mizuki was told of Yohan by her mother whose sister secretly informed her by a delayed-delivery letter trick.

'You even know of me.' Yohan looked at her with an empty smile.

'Auntie told mama and mama told me.' said Mizuki, not really understanding how scary his smile is to anyone else. 'We know the truth about you Kazuki-niichan doesn't know yet. Mama expected you to show up any day actually.'

'Hoo? Why is that?'

'Auntie left mama a letter just for you. She hid it from uncle with a delayed delivery letter trick but mama didn't say more why though.' said Mizuki. 'Wanna come home with me?' she piped up.

'...' he came with her anyway to her house.

'Mama! Yohan-nii is here!' Mizuki piped up, dragging Yohan inside while holding his hand.

Nana got to look at her...younger nephew who his daughter dragged in.

'Micchan, your Yohan-niichan and I need to talk adult talk OK? I need him to know a few things auntie left me.'

'Why can't I stay?' Mizuki pouted.

'When you're ten you can know, just, not now dear...and no cheating with strings!' Nana gently warned, hands on her hips. 'Your cousin will know!'

'Booo.' Mizuki pouted as she went upstairs.

'Phew...too young to know about this yet.' Nana sighed as she went to a photo frame of her and her daughter, dismantled it and took out a letter. Clearly unopened. 'Yohan-kun, Mana-nee told me her lamentations and sadness regarding the son she was forced to declare a stillborn...never getting to hold you longer than an hour...and never getting to love you as she had your brother. All because of beautiful eyes idiot-in-law declared bad luck.' she sighed, sitting with Yohan and gave him the letter. 'It seems neesan and I have awful luck with husbands...who both hurt our children.'

'Mizuki, hurt?' Yohan frowned slightly.

'Mizuki was born with a gift...but sealing it away caused her to be inhumanly clumsy and unable to learn anything new...she was most distraught when she likes to play with her strings and family art requires gracefulness. She wouldn't stop crying.' Nana shook her head. 'Your idiot uncle and his boss did something. I can't forgive that. Kazuki managed to fix her, thankfully or I'd have filed for more than Divorce.' she swore. 'I hope our bad luck with spouses isn't...passable to the three of you.'

'I don't think I'll ever get to marry anyway.' said Yohan softly.

'Nonsense!' Nana gasped out. 'Everyone has someone in this world!' she told him, placing her hand over his. 'Demo ne, Yohan-kun...when things go tough...think of neesan, and of me and your cousin. You are not alone as you believe you are, OK? Mana-nee asked me to be there for you even if I'm not a fighter like you guys...but as family and someone you can come complain to.' she smiled. 'You're not alone, OK?'

Yohan's hardened expression somewhat melted.

'Thank you...auntie.'

'How long are you staying dear? Kazuki-kun, Juubei-kun and Sakura-chan intended to visit every summer and winter. At least until they find this Mugenjou place...neesan told them to find and go there for who-knows-why.'

'As the new family head, I am sadly...busy.' said Yohan. 'But when I master all I need to know, I will visit.' Nana nodded happily, before giving him a photo album. 'This?'

'Its photos of neesan growing up.' said Nana. 'You can see stories in each pictures...so you would know what your mother is like.' she said softly. 'I compiled all these photos from our parents, schoolmates, and her former officemates for you. For you to remember her by.'

Yohan looked at the leatherbound photo album in his hands. As if it was frail glass that would shatter in his hands.

'She was so happy and everyone knows what she was always up to...and when she married your father, it was like, silence as a ghost once the wedding is over.' Nana deflated. 'We never heard from her again that she had ways to sneak things around. Sneaking to me how to contact her but I can't even tell our parents and her friends because she was so closely-watched...and sneakily preparing that letter just for you.' she said somberly, looking at the letter she gave him. 'The last time I saw her again...was when I asked her to visit me when I had your cousin.' she said somberly. '...who did it?'

'...father, in a way...so I killed him back.' Yohan's expression grew dark. 'He wanted to kill me. Mother took the blow...that was the first and last time I saw her then.'

'We both married no-good men!' Nana lamented, sobbing softly. 'Do not make that awful mistake neesan and I did, the both of you!' she cried, hugging Yohan. 'You deserve better!'

Yohan left after Nana calmed down, but he left with the knowledge that he still has family who he could go to any time...and he went home with valuable treasures in his hands.

He felt...better in the first time in years after he read his mother's only letter to him.


	2. Flower, Tutor, Client

Flower, Tutor, Client

Utilizing Harmony in many ways, courtesy of the Fuuchouin-Ryu and Kakei-Ryu techniques made Mizuki a very formidable girl.

She grew up Fuuchouin-Beautiful as a result, with honey-blonde hair with foreign influence on her looks as her father was half-italian, making her quarter.

As far as everyone knows in Namimori, Sawada Mizuki always wore kimonos all her life in Elementary School...and even broke the uniform rule in Junior High that got her in the Prefect's Case, but she easily trounced him with her strings...of all things. And got his awe-struck expression and his respect, calling her 'disastrous flower' to her chagrin.

She seemed to be the perfect existence for her schoolmates.

Beautiful, graceful, great grades, and a maiden in every sense of the word. In school, she always wears that orange furisode of hers with a dark blue obi and white obi cords. Her long hair is worn loose, looking like a glossy curtain, with bunches of hair tied in hair spools.

However, she was also perpetually alone, since she always goes home quickly when school bell rung. She was also wearing her kimono during P.E, and made it _work_. One of the teachers pretty much certified how 'haute couture' her kimono was, that she could effectively move in P.E classes with it when in normal silks, what she does is IMPOSSIBLE. She was a legendary existence pretty much.

But one day, peace in the Sawada Household was disturbed with the arrival of a certain flyer...that Nana dismissed as Mizuki's grades are so perfect, 'why bother?' which rather got the hidden tutor curious.

So he did some digging...and while he got childhood photos, it was another matter in person.

How the hell did this couple luck out that their daughter, is ridiculously beautiful?

'Mama...can I kill someone?' that question concerned him greatly as he felt dread.

'That depends dear. Is someone spying on us?' Nana asked a tad too cheerfully.

'Yup. So can I kill?' Mizuki asked as if a child asked for a new toy.

'Sure! Its for your safety dear, go kill it.' wow, talk about dehumanization! Reborn really has to wonder, when he found himself dodging...strings!

Strings that destroyed the tree branch he was on seconds ago to splinters...and Mizuki is on his case, cheerfully trying to kill him in a kimono and waving bells where the strings are coming from. And she was unfazed by his baby appearance to boot!

He had to shoot the bells out of her hands. But she somehow made a string shield out of her strings and bullets didn't break it!

"I, am sooo going to make them PAY for this misinformation...!" Reborn swore as he had to retreat for now as he can't exactly fight back his string-wielding assignment...

'Awww! It got away!' Mizuki cried in dismay. 'If only we're not in a city, I could do more!'

'Oh well, some other time I guess!' said Nana playfully. 'Back to breakfast now dear, you'll be late for school!'

'Hai!'

xxx

Reborn was not happy at all.

Sure the flower turned out to be VERY prickly which is good, the problem was, with their behavior, they expected an attack any day! And killing is normal which is worrying!

He sent unhappy faxes home while he continued to watch a bit more.

He wondered what her range was.

Really, going to school in an orange kimono and a dark blue obi...while everyone else is in uniform.

What's going on here?

'Disastrous Flower.' the boy in black by the gate greeted.

'Hi-ba-ri-saaaan!' Mizuki whined. 'Stop calling me that!'

'Heh, it suits you.' the boy called Hibari smirked. 'Now...we fight!'

'You just won't give up, do you?!'

'NO!'

All hell broke loose, sending students fleeing.

Apparently, these two fight on a daily basis. Boy fights with tonfas, girl fights with strings!

Sooo yeah.

Reborn just wondered what is it with her strings, that she's capable of such massive damages with it? And tonfa boy is pretty good that their relationship was that of utterly bizarre, violent playmates, sooo they have some bonds with each other which is good...this one's a potential guardian for her and she happened to snag the most difficult element in the beginning...or was he?

He loses to her, of course.

xxx

'They're at it again...super strings and that violent prefect.' Kurokawa Hana sighed as their class watches from the windows as usual. 'What did we do to attract two nutjobs to this school?'

'Maa maa, Sawada-chan's a nice girl...as long as Hibari-senpai doesn't start a fight.' said Kyoko.

'Well that's one thing, that, is another.' Hana deadpanned as Mizuki can literally jump higher than humanly possible, cause damage with strings which should NOT and never ever will be possible but she made it work. And look beautiful while she was at it.

There's mixed feelings about Mizuki in the classroom.

She was the school's admired hime-sama and then there's this side of her that also easily made her the scariest person in the school.

Disastrous Flower(saika) indeed.

And there's another admirer of Mizuki.

A boy named Yamamoto Takeshi.

He wasn't the only boy really but she was way out of their leagues, to be honest. Beautiful, great grades and kimono-be-damned, athletics.

It was also difficult to speak to her out of intimidation that only girls can speak to her normally.

Seriously.

xxx

Reborn made lists.

That wasn't in Iemitsu's information of his daughter.

As far as he knew, he boasted of his daughter's beauty when Nono called him over to train her as his successor as the last heir left.

Nana had asked Iemitsu for kimonos for their daughter ever since she was three so yes, Mizuki never owned a dress, shirt, shorts, skirts and pants her whole life as a result. Furisodes and yukatas. A rather expensive venture if bought in Japan, so Iemitsu had everything custom made to be cheaper in Italy as if made in Japan, the costs are STEEP. Hell, even goes to school in one. How Nana managed that, he hasn't a clue.

But what's the deal?

Iemitsu has no idea either but indulged his wife anyway. He was raised in Italy despite his half blood, so he has no idea what true-blue Japanese think.

Er, you're the CEDEF Boss, isn't intel gathering your damn job?

Reborn shook his head, respect sinking rapidly.

However, she also strangely asks for kimonos for older kids in different sizes. Probably as gifts for nieces or something, so Iemitsu had it handwaved too.

However, nasty strings aren't on the menu on Nana's odd requests.

Beautiful kimono girl aside, Mizuki had lessons in Japanese Musical Arts and Fan Dancing. Iemitsu begged Reborn for videos...and photos.

However, he has absolutely NO IDEA how lethal his daughter is with strings.

So he opened Skype to videochat with Nono.

'Well? What do you think?'

/I'm honestly stumped./ Timoteo shook his head. /You basically lit Iemitsu's ass on fire with your reports./

'Its his damn job as your Intel Boss, its his job to know these things.' Reborn grumbled. 'Perhaps, a vacation with Lal is in order, don't you think? I do NOT appreciate being chucked to jobs with **mis**information. So, I'll be upping my rates you can charge to the idiot as my revenge.' Timoteo winced at that.

/Right...and how is Mizuki-chan?/

'She went psycho on me that's what. She asked her mother if its OK to kill someone, maman said yes and even dehumanized me while talking about me, calling me an 'it'. What was I supposed to think?' Reborn chuckled. 'There's probably a story behind that.' he said, eyes glinting. 'I need to talk to maman about this while Mizuki's out. Her strings are a nasty piece of work...oh, and I'll be sending you a video about two little hellions going about it in the school...so your Vongola Decimo is one strong one. Her opponent affectionately calls her _disastroso fiore_. And how.'

/I'd like to see this video...this person she's fighting?/

'An older kid. A Cloud she has a bond with.'

/CLOUD?!/ Timoteo squawked, bursting out of his seat in shock.

'Unbelievable, right?' Reborn grinned. 'Things got interesting on day one alone.'

xxx

And so...

Nana was peacefully cleaning the house, when Reborn came visiting.

'Signora, may we have a talk?' Reborn asked her.

'Ara, mafia came for my daughter now?' Reborn stiffened. Nana wasn't supposed to know! 'I knew...ever since **Micchan went on fire**.'

Holy shit, Reborn thought.

'...when was this?' Reborn croaked out.

'Oh, the nice mummy man told us.' Nana smiled as he got even more floored. Nana met the **Vindice** whom she just called 'nice mummy man'! 'I had to learn from **someone else** about the mafia, what my baby girl is, and stuff I'm **supposed to know** so I'm one unhappy wife, OK? And you baby-chans are supposed to be neutral so I can relax a bit.'

Yup, Reborn thought. It won't be easy. Maman doesn't trust him by body language alone.

'So why are you in our house, hm?' Nana asked with a cold smile. 'Does that mean the last boy is sleeping with the worms that its Micchan's turn?'

'Er, I was sent here to tutor her for that reason.' said Reborn. 'I am Reborn. Freelance Associate.'

'Hummm...well, no mafia attack on us so far and Micchan's done a good job sniffing trouble and she kills it, so we're OK so far!' Nana chimed, clapping her hands once. 'However there is one thing you can do for me before you start your job?'

'What is it?' this maman is one scary maman...for her child.

'Kick both my husband's and his boss' balls for me and crush it real good, baby-chan?' Nana asked him a tad sweetly. 'Micchan will know if you lie to us. No kicking, you don't get to start, OK? Off you go dear.'

Yikes.

Yup, maman's not too happy with a condition like _that_.

(days later, the two bosses were smarting hard from a painful-but easy price to pay-somehow from one unhappy wife)

xxx

Mizuki's eyes narrowed as her mother told her what happened while she was at school.

'Heee...so its my turn now huh~' Mizuki frowned. 'Mama, I'm gonna go to Shinjuku for a bit?' she told her mother.

'Eh? What for dear?'

'I need to talk to Kazuki-nii in person about a favor I'm gonna ask of him.' said Mizuki. 'I'll have to miss school for a bit. I need to prepare my Guardian for the future mess. I'll act while that Arcobaleno's gone. This way he's none-the-wiser.'

'Mm-hm.' Nana nodded. 'You need reliable guys by your side. Your own band of Retainers.'

'Yeah. I'm courting my toughest one, the rest will be easy-as-pie mama!' Mizuki grinned. 'I'm off!'

'Take care now~' and Mizuki left the house when she wasn't even barely an hour in it. 'Yare yare...'

Nana knows its her daughter's turn to plan for her survival.

She just wished this didn't have to happen to her sister, herself, and their kids.

xxx

Mizuki, following her instincts managed to obtain an obscene amount of money, and her feet led her to Honky Tonk.

'Here is where my power told me to go...so I shall.' she mused as she entered the hotel.

'Irrashai!' the bartender greeted with his dark shades. 'What can I do for you young lady?' he asked Mizuki who sat by the counter, putting her luggage down and rested her chin on her well-manicured, laced fingers.

'Ne ne ojisan...do you know anyone who's an expert in fighting? As in, walking disaster, one-man-army fighter?' Mizuki asked him as she flared her aura that got him spooked...as she knew he's one hell of a man himself.

'Well, I do know one who fits the bill...' said Wan Paul.

'Great! Call them over please!' Mizuki chimed. 'I got a job for them.'

'Well, how much are you paying this guy? I'm warning you, he has one hell of a personality.' said Paul a bit worriedly.

Mizuki just smiled.

'The stuff I'll make him do is quite challenging~' Mizuki grinned. 'By the way, does he have a tab here?'

'Like you wouldn't believe.' Paul eagerly took out a looooong bill, taped end on end. Mizuki read it all and twitched. It was a bill about four yards long! And it was named to 'Midou Ban' and 'Amano Ginji'!

'Something tells me this is just the beginning of his wonderful personality?'

'Yup.'

'Well, I will have to pay off this tab using his reward money then, otherwise next time I come here it'll be more than ten yards.' Mizuki commented dryly, taking out about...ten wads of 10000 bills!

'Woooow!' Mizuki Natsumi, the waitress gaped wide-eyed at the crisp, fresh money. 'My salary this month is freshly-crisp too!' she gushed out happily.

'Finally, the tabs're paid!' Paul sobbed in relief, cradling the money in his arms. 'Ban refuses to pay since clients don't pay much and the idiot is AWFUL in financial handling! Not to mention his car got towed away again so I'll be taking some out to get his car out of the pound!'

'Ahahaha...' Mizuki laughed sheepishly. 'If he comes here, tell him I'll be in Mugenjou to visit my cousin OK? I'll play with him before I come back here tonight.' she then dumped a leather suitcase on him. 'Babysit his pay for me til then!'

'You have a cousin in Mugen...ah...I think I know whose cousin you are...' Paul croaked as his eyes fell on the bells on Mizuki's hair.

'Ah, niichan came by?'

'Twice, but he sure made one helluva impression.'


	3. The Hired Help

The Hired Help

Mugenjou.

Its a terrible slums place.

Slums, derelict buildings, crooks, and kids who never got the chance to be kids by how their eyes looked.

'Awful...why did auntie make niichans and neechan live in a place like this?' she croaked out as she had to defend herself from people trying to make, and fail miserably, in making prey out of her.

'AAAAAH!'

'STRINGS?!'

'You're-!'

Bodies got torn to pieces behind a smiling girl.

'Oh, kindly just die.' Mizuki smiled darkly, promising suffering. 'People like you are better off sleeping with worms~'

And she had to deal with 'lying surroundings' too!

Well, she found him eventually lounging around.

'Mizuki!' Kazuki gasped, seeing his cousin in this side of the world. 'What're you doing here?'

'Niichan, I don't think you can visit while 'it' is hanging around.' said Mizuki blandly. 'They're here for me. The last one slept with the worms already.'

Kazuki made a face.

That means Vongola's heirs in the Main Family are all dead, which leaves her as the spanner in the works. That means in a bid to keep them away from the Mafia, visitations are out of the question now to keep him and the others out of it.

'I-I see...so you're here for training?' of course she'd be here for what could be her last sparring session with him...

'Yup. Not to mention I'll be borrowing a sea urchin to take care of a birdie at home for me so you won't be seeing him for a while...'

'Haa?' Kazuki blinked, bamboozled at his smiling cousin.

(sometime later, he found out what she meant...)

xxx

Honky Tonk...

Midou Ban twitched.

'So you're telling me ito-maki's cousin dropped by, hiring us for a job AND paid off our tabs, effectively deducting our reward money and job in question is unknown as she's playing with her cousin in his home ground?' Ban asked as he ordered a biiiig dinner for himself and Ginji did the same, since they had big money on themselves now but how much was the reward, was up in the air as not even Paul knows how much she's willing to pay them. But considering the suitcase near Paul...its bound to be big, not to mention he could effortlessly get his car out of the pound.

'Ah, she's here!' Natsumi chimed as they all saw a foreign-tinted japanese girl in an orange kimono with spools and bells in her hair.

'Hi! We're the Get Backers ojousan, what can we do for you?' Ban shamelessly curtsied up to her since reward was big.

'I'm Sawada Mizuki.' Mizuki bowed, giving them a homemade but well-made business card. It's even laminated! 'And its not a retrieval job I'm hiring you for but a Tutorial Job.'

'Eh?' both Ban and Ginji sported question marks on their heads.

'Not Fuuchouin?' Ginji blinked.

'Oh, niichan's mother and mine are sisters so we have different names.' Mizuki piped up.

'Oh...' that explains it. Maternal cousins! But this missy is trained by cousin, so...

'So what's this tutorial job for? You seem to be a do-no-wrong girl.' Ban pointed out.

Mizuki gave them photos of Hibari and Ryohei.

'These guys lives in the same town as me. Their names are Hibari Kyoya and Sasagawa Ryohei.' said Mizuki as she looked thoughtful. 'Considering what I heard from shades-man,' Paul sweatdropped at the referral, 'You're a one-man army walking disaster by yourself, so your job, for 500.000 yen per month, totaling ten million yen all in all,' several jaws dropped hard into crashing on the floor. '...your job is to train him real good in fighting and survival. Drag them with you in your jobs if you have to if boob-lady calls and just call it 'real life adventure' or something.' she quipped.

'Ten million yen and 500 grand a month...that includes what Paul yanked off for our debts?' Ban mused. Counting that, that means they'll be in Namimori for a year and eight months. Almost two years in fact!

'Yup! So budget properly and park in a proper place next time~' Mizuki chirped as the Get Backers choked hard. 'I'll go more into details when we go home to my town and meet your new chew toys!'

"This kid is...a little messed up." they all thought.

'Wait, you're asking me to train these two guys for a huge reward...what for?' Ban narrowed his eyes. 'There's gotta be a catch...'

'Omerta?' Ban and Paul froze in horror. Paul nearly dropped the mug he's holding to polish with a cloth. Ginji and Natsumi looked concerned with their expressions as the two somehow knew things they _didn't_.

'Holy shit...seriously?' Ban choked out. This kiddo is _Mafia_?!

'Sadly not my choice.' Mizuki shook her head glumly. 'Mama and I aren't too happy when we found out what my paternal side really is and sadly, I'm a hidden egg, so to speak and they want that hidden egg now for a little educational upbringing. The official chicks are now _sleeping in the cold_.' NOW Paul, Ban and Ginji choked hard. Three heirs dead so she's next, was their conclusion. 'So I have to gather ideal retainers as part of the job.' she explained. 'And I need six.'

'Ah...THAT Kind of Famiglia.' Ban nodded in understanding. 'And I can guess which one you are, you're practically wearing the color.' Mizuki nodded. 'Just two and not all six?'

'I gave you the two most difficult guys since I'm no good with fists, I can't train them at all.' Mizuki pouted. 'I can train the rest myself, and hire when needed. Just that, Hibari and Sasagawa are ahem, beyond my ability to train.' she sighed. 'Hibari is a self-trained street fighter using Tonfas but sadly, has tunnel vision. Sasagawa Ryohei is way worse, you'll understand when you meet him. We must get to Namimori before my chosen tutor comes and I absolutely do NOT want him to find out about you two, he'll drag you in for sure whether you like it or not, he's too used to getting his way due to his reputation.' she said. 'I'm somewhat safe from that bit, everyone else is fair game.'

'And this whackjob is?' Ban frowned.

'A fake baby.' Ban and Paul paled again. Girlie is using 'referral terms' for the sake of civilian ears, but easy for those in the know to understand. Her family just chucked an Arcobaleno to tutor this girl.

'Ah shit, THOSE guys?!' Paul yelped in shock. 'Their rates are heinous!' that means this girl's paternal side is waaaay up the ladder to afford an Arcobaleno's services. Wow.

'Yup. Niichan can't even visit me anymore...I told him not to, while he's sticking around.' said Mizuki glumly. 'I can't let them be dragged in too. Mama's angry as it is she basically told him to go back to Italy and kick the boss and my dad hard in the balls or else he can't start and she likes it when my cousins visit, now they can't anymore. I would know if he lied, nobody can lie to me after all.' the boys paled and turned to rock in horror at the woman's revenge on her child's behalf. That, was...shockingly cruel, asking an Arcobaleno to kick men hard in the balls...

'Riiight...job accepted, Mizuki.' Ban nodded. 'Tutorial for ten million, we'll take it!'

'Goody! Let's go home quick! We have eight hours to set up shop, quick! I wish ten hours but they got jets!'

'Let's vamoose!' and the trio left the shop with their money.

'...is it that bad that you're careful in talking here?' Natsumi asked Paul.

'Yup. We have to use referral or metaphors because if we're straight-up honest in talking about 'that sort', the lawmakers will know and drag our asses to jail.' Paul shuddered at the thought of Vindice and their not-so-comfy prison Vendicare. 'Those guys have spidey-senses if anyone broke it.'

'Oh...' guess she won't know any time soon, Natsumi thought.

xxx

Namimori, next morning...

Hibari Residence...

Hibari was having breakfast when he got three uninvited guests on his backyard. 'What the?!'

'Hi, Hibari~!' Mizuki chimed. 'Sorry for the unannounced visit but I'm a little time-constrained, see?' she said with a nervous smile. 'But I promise this is all good!'

'This had better be worth it. Kamiokorosu zo!' Hibari grumbled. Ban raised an eyebrow at the 'or else' the boy stated.

Hibari and Sasagawa does NOT know what they're in for. Just training and that's it. Because Mizuki must 'court them' herself.

Mizuki explained away what is going to be an interesting year and eight months of his life, and gave both him and his teachers a list of conditional terms. That was solid and fair. The thing was, the boys would live in his house, but would pay for their own groceries and laundromat but since they clearly can't cook, they'll pay Hibari's chef 3000 a day to cook for them.

That means in that year and half, Hibari's family cook would earn over 1 million yen so Ban had to pay up front in an instant! And considering they pay for their own groceries and gas...and hospital bills...yep, they have to budget! And still need jobs from Hevn for extra cash!

'...so that's what's gonna happen.' Mizuki chirped. 'Anything you wanna ask, Hibari?'

'While I don't mind you brought interesting things on my doorstep, why that loud herbivore too?' Hibari twitched.

'He's waaaay worse. He definitely needs this.' Mizuki deadpanned. 'Don't worry, he won't be staying here, he'll go home to his own house after a day of training.'

'Hn.'

'Well, have fun with the boys~!' Mizuki chimed happily, clapping her hands once. 'You're in for an interesting 20 months!' and she left.

'Sooo kiddo, where's our room?' Ban asked Hibari. By photos alone and a personal close-up look, he could discern that this kid will be difficult.

But nothing the great Midou Ban-sama can't handle!

At least they get to sleep on a niiiice bed, showers in a niiice bathroom, and large meals...

(needless to say the Get Backers, Hibari and Ryohei are in for an interesting 20 months indeed)

xxx

Around sundown, Reborn returned to Namimori and was given a thorough stare by Mizuki.

'Yup, he did it!' Mizuki chirped. 'He passes.'

'Hmm hmm, I suppose he can do his job.' said Nana with a sweet smile but atmosphere, scary. 'He did that simple requirement and all.'

Reborn decided Iemitsu's wife is scary.

Hell hath no fury a mother's wrath indeed.

The daughter, even moreso. Just WHERE did she get strings that can deflect bullets? He researched known material but while it does exist, breaks in one use. Hers doesn't.

And how long are the strings in her bells?

In Vongola's history, there are known unusual weapon users.

Primo uses Gloves, Quatro uses a large Fork, Sesto uses a Boomerang, and Nono uses his Cane. And now, Decimo uses Strings from her bells!

Five out of ten bosses, have unconventional weapons. The remaining four have conventional weapons and the last one doesn't bother with any.

Reborn asked for a full body photo of Mizuki to send home, wielding her strings so they can photoshop what could be her adult appearance for the sake of making her painting to be put in the Hall of Bosses in the Iron Fort.

'Why not do it here with your computer, baby-sensei? I know better how my body will turn out than some random stranger, 100% accurate, you know?' Mizuki pointed out.

'Well, I suppose why not...' said Reborn as he had Leon turn into a laptop for him, complete with photoshop software. 'Lets begin...'

'My height by the time I'm 20 would be 5'8...' and Mizuki described down to minute detail how she would look as she could 'feel' with her intuition. Then made her photoshopped self wear a kimono with a posing of her wielding her bells between her fingers.

The turnout was INCREDIBLE, Reborn thought. Mizuki is one hell of a bella fiore! She would be in history as its most beautiful boss!

'If I keep up my diet, that's how I'll look like one day.' Mizuki shrugged at the look on Reborn's astonished expression. 'AND using my flames to ensure _that_ happens using Harmony Factor of Sky Flames.' now that, was news to Reborn...so Skies can make themselves beautiful by using Harmony that way? Wow!

'Uwaaaa! Its like seeing spoilers of how Micchan would look as a grown-up!' Nana exclaimed, seeing her daughter's adult self as she envisioned with her family ability.

'Haha, assuming I live that long.' Mizuki said airily and rather cynically.

'Hunny!'

'...diet?' Reborn asked as he saved their hardworked image of her as Mizuki was very fussy and pinpoint about the details. He wondered what she eats to turn out into THIS beauty, he thought as he looked at the woman in the computer that would be Future Mizuki.

'Yup, diet!' the two women smiled mysteriously.

Come to think of it, Reborn thought, Maman doesn't have a single sign of aging such as sagging skin and wrinkles...

'You can have the guest room by the stairs as my daughter's room is a no-go zone, and lessons will be happening in the living room, OK?'

'I see...then, would you mind having a second house guest?' Reborn asked. 'This boy is a candidate for Guardianship, as part of Mizuki's family set. Out of all in her age group, he was by far, the one who passed my standards of loyalty, integrity and devotion in personality tests. He was also sadly underrated by racist people yet this person is a genius in academics and chemistry.' he said. 'Other boys are from...well...no way will Nono let them near his heiress when I submitted all exams, so the rest of the Guardians will have to be from this town.'

'I see...I'd like to meet this boy then.' said Mizuki. 'Problems?'

'He has issues as a result of dealing with rejection thus determined to prove himself.' said Reborn. 'And has dietary issues as he has had a history with Poison Cooking.'

'He's being poisoned?!'

'As a child yes, so he ran away from home, but if he sees his sister's face, he has psychosomatic symptoms of a terrible stomachache he can't even stand up. She was the chef in question...'

'Details about that, please.' Mizuki twitched. 'Nitty-gritty. And does he have a monthly salary from Vongola as my Guardian Candidate? He does need to go to school with me and pay for food bills.'

'How much is the food budget maman?' Reborn asked Nana.

'Oh, about this much a month for two of us.' Nana took out a piece of paper containing six digits. 'We only eat rice for dinner but the rest, all nuts, eggs and vegetables and certain types of fishes.' she shrugged. 'Then we'll change when Micchan is 16 as too much of a good thing becomes bad.'

'Ah...'


	4. Mother and Bomber

Mother and Bomber

The mother and child are very healthy eaters, Reborn noted.

But some stuff aren't available in a typical grocery store thus Nana had to go to specialized shops for some of what's in her monthly grocery list.

Rice is only used in dinner. The rest of the day was a no-rice routine as he noted while Mizuki was out in school...which was strange as when Iemitsu visits, he gets typical Japanese Food. Rice was replaced by vegetables, fried tofu(cooked with virgin olive oil) and eggs.

'Maman, for how long did you know about the Mafia?' Reborn asked Nana who was doing an inventory check.

'Since Micchan was almost five.' said Nana. 'Micchan was Sealed, you see? She became horribly clumsy and her learning ability is shot.' Reborn gave her a horrified look. 'And someone I know can treat it using non-flame techniques...we thought its a body issue at first but when he cleared her up, she was up in a blaze that the mummy man had to show up and explain.' she said. 'Mizuki was sealed for a year and she cried hard for a year because she can't go anywhere without a graze or a bruise...so yes, having you kick their balls for us is veeeery justified.' said Nana with a tight smile.

'I can see why...you don't seal a Sky. Ever.' Reborn swore as no wonder Nana made such a request. 'I should have kicked harder had I known that.' he grunted. Nana's expression just flat out scares him. Her smiles tell a lot about how she feels she effectively mastered the art of 'scary smiles'.

'Who goes around sealing flames anyway? Why and what for?' Nana frowned.

'Flame Sealing, is normally a punishment to Family Traitors who committed terrible treachery.' said Reborn stiffly. 'Which makes me wonder why on a child who never knew about the mafia until the Vindice happened?'

'I wonder myself.' said Nana coolly. 'Well, if Iemitsu has the balls to tell me the truth that he thinks Micchan suffering a life of clumsiness and strangled learning ability in school she'd be a bully magnet for her whole life is justified somehow, I might reconsider what I have in mind as last I checked, the two of us never did traitorous things to warrant _that_ on my daughter. Mizuki's already planning her own brand of revenge towards her predecessor so that leaves her father to me.'

Yikes.

'And I should tell you this, Reborn-chan as Iemitsu clearly has no clue how we Japanese work since in our marriage, he was baffled with how a home normally works...well, Japanese family homes work as well as culture.' Nana smiled wryly. 'Its hilarious but it does have its downsides.'

'Downsides?'

'This downside is particularly bad in big cities like Tokyo...if Micchan's never been diagnosed for her issues and she becomes a bully magnet...I would lose my daughter.' said Nana grimly in a stiff manner. 'To **suicide**. I want you to research on school bullying and suicide, as that could have been what might have been.' she told him darkly. 'Your boss and my husband, as good as killed her by their own hands by driving Micchan to suicide after prolonging her grief and social suffering. And goodbye to your last heir if we hadn't caught this sooner. But at least Vongola would have paid for what they have done to MY daughter.' she said it in emphasis as in her opinion, Mizuki had been truly her child as she was the one who did all the work and loving while her husband was rarely around.

'...very well, maman.' Reborn nodded grimly and not too happy about this. 'Japan is pretty known for how easily people kill themselves, I can see that happening.'

'Honor killings, honor suicides, and suicide out of despair is in our blood.' Nana chuckled darkly. 'Iemitsu doesn't know that. Italy must be a happy place.' she said sarcastically.

'Be back in a few days, but expect Gokudera Hayato soon.' said Reborn as he got ready to leave. 'Rest assured he's a good person who just wanted to serve a boss worth his life for.' and he left via window.

Now time to hit hard about facts when he goes back to Italy again after researching what Nana asked of him to.

The question remains was who helped the mother and daughter with their unique non-mafia methods, who trained Mizuki in string combat and who influenced their current lifestyle and mindset that they were FAR from what Iemitsu remembered of his family when he left. Nana was tight-lipped about that. If she was, Mizuki even moreso.

xxx

Gokudera Hayato came to the Sawada Residence where his boss-to-be lives at about 2:25 pm that same day. He had enrolled himself and used what Reborn gave him to ensure he's in Juudaime's class before coming here.

Reborn had warned him what to expect of the mother and child within, that if he valued his life and sanity, he follows the rules Reborn laid down as Reborn told him, 'You'll be living with a mother and daughter unhappy about and with the Vongola for reasons known only to us unless Maman or Mizuki tells you herself. Read the atmosphere and choose your words wisely along with doing your job and what they ask of you, your stay will be smooth-sailing.'

That got him nervous.

He rang the doorbell.

/Yes?/

'Ma'am, Gokudera Hayato, tsukimashita!' Gokudera announced himself nervously.

/Ara, you came as he said he would! In a minute~/

Gokudera knew his war has begun.

Women are dang skilled in passive-aggressive and he has to survive and win his boss over. This was basically, his last chance to have a famiglia to belong to.

A nice-looking woman came out but her eyes...immediately judged him which was why he dressed neat and removed his usual accessories and he knew he has to quit smoking. This pair lives a healthy lifestyle if what they eat and what he too, will soon eat is any indication...

Nana, seeing this nervous teenager before her, is clearly warned about what to expect, so she knew he'll be good.

'Hi there! So how about you and I get to know each other, hmm?' she said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he gulped nervously while being led into the house...

xxx

At school...one hour away from the bell...

Mizuki was stuck in Home Economics classes in making...a cake.

Cooking Lessons start in May, while Food Safety and Cooking Technique starts in April. It helps that mothers teach at home to ensure those lessons stick home hard for girls.

But for Mizuki, this class is KILLING HER with BOREDOM.

Because sometimes, while learning the hard way is a challenge but fun as she could see in her peers, her HI is basically a Cheat Code, egging her on to do this and that.

Hell, in making a cake, she did NOT follow some steps on the board, doing her own thing while end product is the same design as the picture on the board.

The difference?

The taste. Texture. Consistency. QUALITY.

In first Semester, they will cook pastries and confectionery first, before actual food in classes which was next semester.

So pretty much, this bores her to tears.

That, and they have to bring home what they made in class that day.

But the thing was, Mizuki cannot eat stuff that's chocked full of sugar. It'll mess up her diet, so...

'Here you are guys!' Mizuki chimed as she was at Hibari's Office where Ryohei goes to after school to meet up with the Get Backers before they go elsewhere for training. 'Cake from Cooking Classes!'

'Uooooh?! Hibari, I didn't know Super Strings cooks for you! No fair!' Ryohei exclaimed, causing Hibari to twitch, as Mizuki nearly tripped at the nickname to Ban's amusement. Ryohei could not believe the school beauty also cooks for Hibari, not just play with him in the grounds. To Hibari's credit, she was his ONLY friend so yes, he eats what she makes!

"At least its better than Saika!" Mizuki inwardly whimpered.

'Waaai! Cake!' Ginji's eyes shone excitedly. 'From Cooking Classes?!'

'Yup, we always take home what we make but some stuff...well...mom and I can't eat due to family-strict diet.' said Mizuki awkwardly. 'Oh yes, a piece is cut off because sensei always gets samples for grading our work, so divide it evenly for four people, OK?'

'Ou!'

'OK~!'

Ryohei is still clueless about why he gets EXTREME! Fighting Lessons(he's just happy about getting stronger) Hibari just wanted to FINALLY win against Mizuki but is suspecting something's up.

xxx

It took a week for Reborn to come back home...with Timoteo and Iemitsu in question with _another_ Arcobaleno...

...that Nana chucked out the kids due to a long overdue adult talk that Mizuki wisely dragged Gokudera out into fleeing. Especially as she's armed with a frying pan and a skillet that got the two bosses nervous. Arcobaleno lady just raised an eyebrow.

'Uhm, Juudaime, what's going on? Why're the two bosses in town?' Gokudera asked Mizuki nervously as Mizuki dragged him off after getting the Debit card from Nana.

'Oh, mama's mad and they're in the doghouse...' Mizuki smiled as Gokudera's jaws dropped. 'They did something veeeery bad to me and only when the Vindice paid us a visit that mama and I knew the truth about the Mafia when a helper fixed me...when I wasn't cured, my life, no thanks to them, was hell.' that was still vague but at least he got something as to why the mother and daughter aren't happy with the bosses.

'So yes, mama's not pleased and what's stopping her from divorce was that she could not for knowing too much already according to the police mummies. The next best thing she can do, was Doghouse Mode with two Arcobaleno to act as Neutral Party with the most common sense since those two will try to justify their actions in their favor, and its the baby-chans' jobs to shoot them if need be.'

'Well, we'll be sleeping elsewhere for now for our sanities and we won't go to school tomorrow since we didn't have time for clothes...all I got is the debit card for our food.'

'Erm, yes boss.' Gokudera nodded meekly.

'We'll be staying at Hibari's place, I'm sure he won't mind as long as we behave like proper guests.'

xxx

Hibari twitched.

He's doing this a lot lately because his fighting teachers...ARE CRAZY.

Not just fighting, Ban teaches him other things too. Many subjects not in school. Same goes for the loud idiot as well.

Antics at home has gotten loud and nuts since and its driving him up the wall, but thank goodness for nearby stress relief - Ban himself.

And now, Mizuki and this white herbivore is staying over for one night only due to family reasons.

'Family reasons?' Ryohei blinked.

'That's private!' Gokudera cried both in horror and indignantly at his blatant questioning.

'Yup, but thankfully its not at me! Ohohoho!' Mizuki laughed jovially. 'Buuut its an adult talk, so mama asked me to spend a night over at your place. By then its over when mom mails me, m'kay?'

'Fine, I'll show you a room.' Hibari sighed. He really, REALLY didn't want to know...

'Yay! Thanks for letting us stay over~' Mizuki beamed happily. 'Oh don't worry, I'll cook for myself and Hayato-kun and we got our own expenses.'

That's one good thing, he supposed.

After Hibari showed them their room, the pair went out to buy their own groceries. But come dinner time with the boys being a mess...

'Ara! Strip and bathe, then come see me in your underwear for the injuries OK?' Mizuki told Hibari and Ryohei.

'EHHHH?!' Ryohei squawked. 'S-see you in our boxers?!' he yelped, red faced.

'Yup...you'll see why later.' Mizuki smiled too sweetly while Gokudera shuddered horribly.

Yeah, he thought.

Ban raised an eyebrow at Gokudera's behavior regarding...oh. Oh yeah...yup, the kid has a dang good reason to shiver. So he pulled Gokudera away to talk.

'So kiddo, string-girl using needles on you?' he asked Gokudera who got startled at how Ban somehow knows.

'Y-yeah!' Gokudera shivered. 'I have a condition she treats me for, but it works and I feel a lot better but its far from over...I mean, its been a week while I had my condition for years.' he said. 'But what ARE those needles?' he whimpered. 'They're damn huge, six inches long and as thick as nails! It was scary though it works...'

'Ahh that's Kakei-ryu shinjutsu for you.' Ban sighed. 'It heals but also destroys the body if done right. Mizuki inherited her cousins' arts in needles and strings. Of course, you cannot tell this to the fake baby at home or to anyone Mizuki doesn't like, yah? Mizuki and her mom would want that secret, kid. To protect her family from the Mafia.'

'Yessir.' Gokudera nodded.

'Good. What is she treating you for?'

'Poison Cooking Effects.' said Gokudera as Ban choked. 'I can't start training until I'm all clean as poison will impede my training recovery time.' he explained.

'Someone with that skill still exists?!' Ban squeaked in horror. 'I thought their kind are all damn dead for a purging because some asshats abused their powers for murder for fun!' he howled.

That, was news to Gokudera. He hadn't known people with Poison Cooking were hunted down once...

'My older sister.'

'You poor, poor sod...' Ban felt sorry for the kid. 'You're her test dummy ain'tcha?'

Gokudera can only wince, before Mizuki called him out so they could shop for dinner and breakfast tomorrow.

xxx

Gokudera has an interesting first week in the Sawada Residence.

Sure, maman and boss treated him well because he was nervous around them and meek in their presence, considering they hated the Mafia for reasons unknown to him until not long ago...just what did the two bosses do that pissed them off?

At first, dinner was normal on his first day. But breakfast was oddly unique.

A bowl of nuts, vegetables, famed tamagoyaki and blocks of soft tofu with a thick sauce. Sure nuts and recipes change but the ingredients stay the same. And the bowl of nuts is replaced by rice at night only, and tofu was replaced by boneless fish fillets. Even their school bentos were the same. He had to get used to eating crunchy food on his whole stay but researching thru the net made him know that the diet has great health benefits...but high in the lady hormones he was worried for himself and nervous. He nervously brought the topic to Maman.

'Oh that? Don't worry about it, it's only until you're sixteen...same goes for Micchan who's had it since she was four.' Nana smiled. 'I too, will stop when she's sixteen. Too much of a good thing turns bad and all...especially for you who started this so late but don't worry, things may change in two years for you diet will still be healthy. Reborn-chan told me of your...unfortunate diet so we'll be fixing that as nobody wants to die young, dear.'

'Ah...'

That was a relief at least. Maman treats him well, making him wonder what Reborn told her about him.

Mizuki was another tale but she's nice.

She was eccentric, however.

No sense of modesty when not in training in the gardens with her strings(how the hell does she do it?), she was mostly in kimono underwear at home and her mother doesn't bat an eyelash.

'Well, its more like pajamas for us japanese and more conservative than modern underwear so it's OK.' said Maman. Well, she has a point but some parts are _distracting_ so he avoids looking as he's pretty sure its a Test of Character he was determined NOT to fail. Juudaime has very beautiful legs with small ankles to match. Even her feet are beautifully-pedicured, not like those nearly non-existent, tiny oval-shaped toenails nonsense which to him, was gross which was the trend lately to women of today. Juudaime's pedicure has a unique appeal which matched her beauty. Her toenails are circular inside, square outside almost like mini-fingernails. Even her fingernails were well-manicured on her straight, dainty fingers.

When she touches him, her hands are doggone baby-soft and smooth!

Her hair is flawlessly glossy and smooth. And unlike most Japanese, her teeth are uniformly straight with no gap whatsoever and her smiles aren't gummy.

And for her habits? Anything to do with traditional arts and strings, Reborn was impressed. Though he wasn't happy with her underwear habits either.

She was highly skilled with strings and the flute.

She talks like a child though, and acts cutely like one but thankfully, not bratty-childish.

Maman attributed this to focusing so much on her hobbies that she has no clue how girls her age behave!

But she has no qualms with killing either, trying to kill those she deems a threat to her mother and herself when safety is concerned.

'Humm...why I kill? Weeeell, we don't want trouble around and I usually kill it.' said Mizuki cheerfully. 'Besides, its good for society that bugs die anyway, safer for kids. They can play with no worries about kidnappers snatching them away to crime so I'm actually doing a good thing.'

OOOOK?

Since he killed too in his jobs, she's perfectly fine with it as long as innocents aren't caught. She could tell he killed before.

She asked him how he kills and she blanched. Reason?

'Too loud! It should be quiet!' was her complaint and set out to teach him how to kill quietly that disturbed even Reborn. Maman's just chill!

Underneath the beauty, is one hell of a scary girl.


	5. Observation

Observation

As far as what Mizuki's classmates knows, that Hibari, Ryohei and the Get Backers discovered just now, Mizuki has a very odd diet. No rice but in its place, are nuts instead.

'Jeez, you eat so little Mizuki! Hayato too!' Ban frowned. 'Shouldn't you guys eat a lot at your age?'

'Ah, sorry about this Ban-san but its a required strict diet of our martial arts, at least until we're 16 for girls and 18 for boys, had we started at a very young age.' Mizuki explained. 'This is the key to our looks and shape you know.'

'You gotta be kidding me...you mean you and thread spool are eating this nearly your whole lives?' Ban gaped at her. In fact, Gokudera's eating the same thing!

'Yup. Kimonos aside, only a naturally-feminine physique can produce the necessary grace and elegance to wield our strings. If we're rough or clumsy, its full power will never come forth.' Mizuki explained and it was something Hibari noted, being his sparring partner for so long(and he always loses to her). 'Besides, nuts and eggs have enough protein to keep us from hunger pangs while building our muscles and vegetables have loads of fiber to compensate anyway. For the bones, certain types of seaweed suffice.'

Welp, they learned some details on how the Fuuchouin work now...

'Kimonos huh...how long do you have to wear them anyway?' Ginji wondered. 'They look heavy!' he said, commenting on Mizuki's clothing.

'That's the _point_ of beating gracefulness into em'.' Ban sighed while in deep thought. 'Nobody's born graceful, you gotta have it drilled hard in your body as we're monkeys at the start. I just can't imagine string-bean in a full-length furisode...how long?'

'Until the body obtains the necessary level of grace and flexibility.' said Mizuki. 'He got 12 years, the fastest anyone's got in the history of the arts. Me? I'm about done soon so I kinda beat his record by 9 years since I started at four, so I'll start wearing normal clothes soon myself.'

'Well, girls are naturally-graceful beings.' Ginji grinned. 'Guys like us need a lot of work for that. Kazu-chan's really beautiful when he fights, its like he's dancing.' he said admiringly.

'Niichan's like that neh? We used to spar when he visits on school holidays, and he ups the level when he knows I can do it to train me.' said Mizuki. 'I'm as strong as him now.'

'Heee?' that, was news to the Get Backers, but only Ginji knows how strong Kazuki was. It was hard for him to imagine that a middle schooler is as strong as a man his age!

'Yup, tested and certified when I visited him that day in Shinjuku before getting you in this job.' Mizuki beamed happily. 'By the way guys, are you up for a little show after I fix the boys?' she asked the middle schoolers.

'A show?' Gokudera asked her.

'Hai. After dinner and healing Hibari and Sasagawa-san, Ban-san and I will spar in the hillside outside town. Its a nice playground...niichan, Juubei-nii and Sakura-nee used to play there with me a lot with mother watching nearby.'

'You know both Fuuchouin-ryu and Kakei-ryu don't you?' Ban asked her.

'Yup. However, as I am not really a Kakei Descendant, I only learned the healing application, I was never taught the combat applications. And as his maternal cousin, niichan taught me the whole thing.'

'Heee...'

When dinner was over, Mizuki had the boys strip to their underwear...outside the backyard.

'Why out here Saika?' Hibari twitched. He wasn't happy with being publicly nude!

'Because of me.' said Gokudera. 'She's healing the poison in my body and I was poisoned with potent poisons since I was a kid.' he explained that made the older boys gape at him. 'If the fumes coming out are sniffed by you, you're dead instantly so we have to be in the open air. I hope you won't miss a plant or anything...' now that, was worrying...especially when Mizuki took out the terrifying needles. Gokudera closed his eyes and Mizuki started pelting him with needles at rapid speeds he looked like a human pincushion. His front was full of needles, and she attacked his back too. Gokudera winced at the numerous pokes in his body again.

'Get away from Hayato now!' Mizuki cried as they kept distance as Gokudera was starting to emit a pinkish-purple smoke out of his body as if he was on fire with it.

'O-Oh my gawd!' Ryohei squawked. 'He's extremely smoking!' he exclaimed as above Gokudera, some branches of trees wilted instantly to their horror, wilted and crumbled to bits, raining bits on him.

'I have to do it one system at a time so it'll take a few more days till he's clear...I attacked his sexual organs first a week ago...' even Hibari looked freaked as that means needles...THERE. The Get Backers and Ryohei are downright afraid of her now. '...because he was at risk of Impotency and Infertility if he was still poisoned before puberty ends. By adulthood if that was untreated, well, he can never have sexual interests, get it up ever again and have kids.' Mizuki explained as the boys never heard of a worser nightmare till then, and it was worse than being struck by needles on their goods. 'Today's the last day of his healing. And you can see how bad off he is.'

'Yikes...' Ginji shuddered.

When Gokudera stopped emitting toxic fumes, Mizuki took back her needles, and set it on fire with her powers in a bid to clean it of poison.

'I don't get it, those needles stuck in you deep and you're not even bleeding!' Ryohei gaped as Gokudera indeed, didn't even bleed.

'Ah that? I heal instantly after she yanks it off, its a healing technique.' said Gokudera. 'Just that it hurts like hell but I can't flinch this time but the first time was so bad they had to duct-tape my mouth...' he whimpered. 'Or cause a commotion to neighbors.'

Yeah, the boys thought, that would hurt a lot!

Hibari and Ryohei are now nervously-eyeing the sterilized needles...and she got ready to strike so they too, closed their eyes and just get it over with.

It HURT and it's hot like hot water!

'OW!'

'AGH!'

'Ohhh don't worry, the bruises and beaten muscles will heal after I pull them out in a minute!'

'And to think Juubei is Kazu-chan's personal doctor...I guess he's used to being poked at a lot.' said Ginji, scared out of his wits while Gokudera put on his clothes after dusting himself off.

'These boys will deal with being poked at a lot too.' Ban stated wryly while Mizuki pruned off the remains of the damaged tree with her strings.

xxx

Outside Town in Ban's car...

Hibari wasn't pleased with the crowding in Ban's car, he only put up with it as he'll get to see Mizuki fight in full power. The boys sat at the back, while Mizuki sat on Ginji's lap at the front.

Upon arrival...Mizuki calmly stripped.

'OI?!' the boys howled when she took off her obi, pried apart her furisode...

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!' Hibari exploded, red-faced in horror.

'Relax, I'm not fighting him naked...' when Mizuki took off her nagajuban, she has a white sports bra on and bike shorts. And her shape...well...it got teenage boys blushing hard as their eyes fell all over. Ban raised an eyebrow at obvious reactions while Ginji was crouching away, eyes covered with his hands. Though he has to admit, she was very shapely for her age. 'I do have something on you know!'

'W-wow...extremely beautiful body...' Ryohei squeaked, wide-eyed as his nose bled. Her shape was beautiful but the frail, lithe kind but has quite the chest up there, having a b-cup when most girls her age are flat. Gokudera was no better while Mizuki handed him her outfit while Hibari was frozen where he stood. Mizuki smiled at Ryohei.

'Ara, arigatou, Sasagawa-senpai! This came with extreme hard work and discipline you know!' she then looked at Ban. 'So Ban-san, shall we play?' Mizuki took out her bells.

'Oh yeah! Let's play kiddo and prove to me you're strong to these guys!' Ban grinned...as all hell broke loose.

Due to no restraints that they weren't in a city...

...Hibari, Ryohei and Gokudera could see their boss' full powers against Ban. Ginji can only watch in awe and amazement.

...they can only stare incredulously, and in awe at her full abilities.

"So this is Kazu-chan in full power but...because Micchan has flames, she's stronger for sure..." Ginji thought to himself, wondering if Kazuki knows.

"Crikey, kiddo's fast and its as if she can predict my movements to counter accordingly..." Ban swore. But while natural speed is respectable by standards, she could amplify her speed even more because she's a Sky.

Those who have Sky Flames have inborn natural propulsion skills. They're faster, more agile. Especially if they amplify themselves with Sky Flames on purpose. More power, more boost!

That doesn't explain her uncanny battle prediction abilities though! If raised right, she's a battle genius like himself. She is, just inexperienced against non-string users that she got hurt considerably and doesn't even flinch at the abuse hurled at her. She must be utilizing her Dying Will in order not to feel pain to prevent Concentration and Focus Loss.

She's essentially a speed monster in the future. Combine that with her strings...all hell will break loose, Ban thought in glee as in ten years from now, he felt he can retire from Get Backing, if Mizuki's generation takes on the reins...if she isn't being a Mafia Boss of course! So he and Ginji will have to choose the fourth generation Get Backers elsewhere.

When he declared 'Stop!'

The area was a wasted warzone of destruction that both fighters are quite hurt.

'Wow...that...that was extreme Sawada!' Ryohei gushed out excitedly, amazed by Mizuki's abilities as Gokudera quickly handed her, her needles in a hurry. 'You're super strong!'

Hibari was frozen stiff because he was in shock and awe, amazed and lastly, IRKED that she had dang good reason to hold back on him and he was way weaker than her!

'In ten more years you'll be a little hellion for sure, Mizuki.' said Ban. 'And you boys can do the same if you trained hard _in the right way_.' he said, glancing at the boys. 'There is 'correct training' and 'wrong training'.' he told them pointedly. 'Mizuki's family has the right training in Fighting Senses. You guys also have talent but you'd gotta be dang lucky to find a teacher capable of bringing out the fighter in you. Aaaaand I'm just the guy with Ginji to teach you brats how it should be done.'

'That would be extremely cool Ban-sensei!' Ryohei cried.

'Welp, back to town now twerps, its getting late!' said Ban as they went back to the car after Mizuki treated his and her own injuries.

'Er, Juudaime, you never once cried in pain when Ban-san threw you around...' Gokudera noted.

Indeed in the fight, she never yelped nor gasped in pain when she was slammed and thrown in places or punched and kicked.

'Ah that? That was sheer discipline and sheer bullheadedness in determination to ignore what's there.' Mizuki chirped cheerfully. 'Fighters like us tend to lose focus and concentration when we're in pain, so by self-hypnosis, I pretend my pain doesn't exist, unless its a life-threatening injury wherein I know I must end it quick or die.'

'Well, we sure could use some of that.' Ban chuckled as they got into the car to go home to Hibari's house.

xxx

Gokudera stood guard outside the bathroom with his boss' clothes and some first-aid kit...who had to throw her 'fighting outfit' in the washing machine. He had to cringe at her yelping as she now feels the pain while using hot water and soap. 'Juudaime? You don't have any broken bones in there, right?' he asked anxiously.

'Nope, just sprains and bruises, nothing a little R&R can't fix after I treated myself...just that the next few days are going to be annoying...as a rule I only use Self-Hypnosis in battle, I don't outside it so I'd know how much I recovered and how battle-able I'd be in my present state.' Mizuki explained.

xxx

By the gardens...

An irate Hibari is sparring with Ban. Again!

'OK you li'l hellion, what brought this on?' Ban asked him while training Hibari in dodging skills while countering.

'Its irritating!'

'Ahn?'

'She was actually that strong, but holding back on me this whole time?!' Hibari fumed, utterly cross and upset.

'Dude, at your level, had she had, we'd be planning your funeral and composing a eulogy by now.' Ban said wryly. 'You've seen how strong she truly is and she is bound by laws of society. Had she killed you by accident on your wish no less, her future is eternal life behind bars, being in juvie before going to adult prison.' he stated. 'Same goes for you. In your thirst for battle and accidents DO happen...there's hell to pay for.' he said. 'As your tutor of 20 months, you'll be learning stuff other than fighting from me and said stuff will be _common sense_.' he snorted. 'Maybe it was a good call on her part that she hired me to teach you some do's and don'ts before we take you and Ryohei out on a li'l Field Trip. Experiencing our lives if we weren't hired to be your tutors.'

xxx

'Man, Hibari sounds extremely pissed not far from us!' said Ryohei while having his own itch.

He was ordered to relax!

Granted, he was told that Resting is also part of training, to give the body time to heal before developing to become stronger that Ginji compared it to putting cement on a building and waiting for it to dry to reinforce hollow blocks. So he and Ginji are watching TV in Hibari's living room.

'Well Micchan gave us a summary of his personality...so Ban-chan's the one handling him since I'm too nice...and he's er, not-so-nice.' said Ginji sheepishly. 'When Ban-chan wants something done or needs to say something people or a person needs to hear, he definitely will do it.' he said.

'Heee...Sawada and Gokudera turned in early too. Its not that late, it's only 10...'

'Well, Micchan's hurt and she and Hayato are kinda like Kazu-chan and Juubei...two friends of mine.' said Ginji. 'Kazuki's the head of a clan and Juubei is his guardian and doctor. Mizuki and Hayato are in that same position, only, Hayato's not a doctor. He will do what Micchan asks of him or says and he'll do what he feels is for her sake.'

'Ah, kinda like a subordinate?'

'Pretty much.'

'Hmmm...' Ryohei looked thoughtful. 'But why would Sawada want subordinates? Hibari's got a ton of em' in his Committee...'

'Dunno, its a family thing, probably.' Ginji shrugged while inwardly awkward.

Due to what Mizuki was, she'd be looking for six Guardians. Ban told him about this stuff while on the road to Namimori. This way he's in the know and Ban wasn't at risk with the Vindice. Because they were 'nobodies' to begin with. People who have no records in society's census that they exist. Thus its legal for them to know and talk about, just not around a civilian's ears or else be tossed in Vendicare.

Ban assumed Kazuki knows what his cousin was, considering he was barred from visiting home until her tutor's done his job in mafia-matics and Mizuki said her mother was furious as she was fond of having family over and now for safety they can't visit.

So yes, her mom armed with a pan and a skillet when her husband and his boss came over...

xxx

'Phew...thanks for helping me out Hayato, its not like I can reach my back.' said Mizuki as Gokudera was having PROBLEMS after seeing her naked body due to having to help her patch up.

'I-i-its nothing, Juudaime...j-just that, please get dressed asap.' he squeaked, red-faced.

'Maa maa, getting stripped is normal if you're a fighter...I was taught that so in the event an enemy dares foul play on me by taking advantage of modesty, he's got another thing coming.' Mizuki grinned ferally. 'Women in martial arts are trained to ignore modesty norms in fighting...while beating the tar out of our strippers as revenge of course...that there is no such thing as a free show.'

'Uhm, I'm not gonna get killed am I?' Gokudera sweatdropped.

'In your case, no since I willingly showed you and let you touch my body since I needed help in places I can't reach.' Mizuki told him. 'You're an exception with this privilege as my Guardian as do others who will come after you, just as how I am privileged in seeing you as well.' she said as she then looked mischievous, took his hand and placed it over her left breast, freaking him out. 'See? As long as I say its OK its OK if its my family. Outside of six of you...well, I might maim or kill depending...'

I-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi...g-g-got t-to touch Juudaime's boobs...!' Gokudera sputtered in rapid-fire stammering and suffered a nosebleed.

'Really, get used to this, Hayato...you'll be seeing more of me the longer you're stuck with me.'

'Your mom will bash me with a frying pan for sure!'

'She doesn't have to know~'


	6. Not an Option

Not an Option

Breakfast...Hibari, the Get Backers and the Mafia Pair are eating when Mizuki's phone rang.

'Hai~hmm? Oh such a shame mother...I suppose with them around you can't do the full package...hmm...hmm...oh, they want to see me let loose? Oh dear, I have to go to school today so I can't skip today since my friend's house has dry cleaning stuff it was convenient.' Hibari gave her a WTH look.

'I don't have those.' he hissed to Ginji who was seated with him because Ban was across him. Ginji just shrugged.

'Why I can't skip because someone's gonna die today if I skipped...'

'WHAT?!' the whole dining table and the other side of the phone yelled.

'Juudaime, for real?!' Gokudera choked out.

'Last I checked I ran MY school in a tight ship to prevent this!' Hibari growled, upset about the matter. 'How did this happen past me?!'

'Hey you can't have eyes everywhere.' Ban pointed out. 'And Ginji heard from Ryohei you ran a committee...'

'So someone must've decided to ignore a few things?' Ginji asked nervously.

'If I found out who's slacking when I have my hands full they'll PAY for this...' Hibari growled as the Get Backers exchanged looks.

Hibari Kyoya, was a very frustrated student BORED with how easy things come for him that he took to fighting which to him, was at least, forcing effort out of him and even worse, he hated losing even more than he hated boredom when Ban investigated by using Jagan on him by having Hibari think he was recalling his past. He effortlessly mastered Academics that he spends much of his school time running a Disciplinary Committee and training, disliking how society works these days that he sought to run a tight ship to change things while he still could.

It helps that his family OWNS the town with a history of 400 years...and has fingers in lots of places that the principals of Elementary, Junior High and High School cannot say no to him and his demands for ideals to instill in school kids while having female Counselors who would talk to kids every after school on schedules. He was horrified to see at a young age girls 'dressed like skanks' and boys doing illegal things at middle school age back when he was an elementary schooler when he was raised all his life by grandparents to be a 'good member of society' and his divorced parents had no role in his life whatsoever, a non-entity since he was in his diapers...and an uncle has been his legal guardian since he was 12. But for being a Triad Member, Dislike was an understatement as it went against his upbringing and his grandparents' ideals.

Even more interesting? He's an Arcobaleno. So Mizuki hoping for Kyoya to be her Guardian might come easier, assuming she wins him over because he was a Cloud. And Clouds are difficult people for Skies to win over as they're a territorial bunch.

'Yup, intuition and it never failed me not even once...so I have to stop someone from dying today, see? They can wait for me there, this person is more important right now. Yes mother, it'll be OK for sure! Bye mother~'

xxx

Sawada Residence...

'Nana, what's going on?' Iemitsu, sporting some bruises asked during breakfast. So was Nono and she would have done more if they hadn't managed to stop her by Lal dosing her with Rain Flames as she really COULD cause damage when she went berserk when the two men tried to justify their sealing of Mizuki over social ramifications while trying to deny what was obvious until Reborn finally had enough to deliver it home and again, Nana was furious that they believed Reborn over her, a Japanese who knew how Japanese people worked so she got utterly violent again, and had to be dosed again when she tried to get to them, furniture-be-damned.

Lal however, whose element was horribly altered by becoming a failed Arcobaleno, she had to put in 'a great effort' to keep things under check. She became a Cloudy-Mist that smothered her true element when Colonello became the Rain Arcobaleno.

Thank goodness for Rain Flames which were effective in making soundless rooms otherwise the neighbors woulda heard all their racket...

Reborn called them idiots of the worst idiots, lampshading that the Imprints of the Ring won't be happy about this...and indeed, it happened that the ring glowed and burned like a hot poker, making Nono cry in pain and the ring split in two. A sign his reign as Nono was over and ended in disappointing his predecessors to his grief. Naturally, Iemitsu was banned from their bedroom, Reborn and Lal was given Mizuki's bedroom for use, and all other rooms locked, forcing the two bosses to sleep in the wrecked living room last night as she took their things hostage in her room.

That, and the Vindice was keeping an eye on the house all this time and were waiting for this to happen, even videotaping it all!

'Micchan won't be coming home for a show and has to attend school to stop a death from happening.' said Nana worriedly. 'Death in a school...suicide...' she stammered while shaking, all pale-faced. 'The very thing I feared in her future!' she exclaimed.

The two bosses can only gulp.

'She sensed death with her intuition-thingy...so she'll be preventing it if she could.' Nana sighed. 'But that's weird...Hibari-kun the Prefect ran a tight ship that Micchan said its a very disciplined school she had to even put up with afterschool Counselor Talks...her school has about twenty counselors for a fifteen-minute talk each student every Monday and Tuesday for the entire freshman year and half the sophomores which cut into Club Time considerably.'

'Maybe that kid did a good job...but the problem is outside school or even at home perhaps.' said Lal. 'He can't have fingers in that particular pie.'

'Lal-chan, have a look-see for me?' Nana asked her. 'I want to know how Micchan will handle this.'

'Have Reborn do it.' said Lal. 'I am needed here as a Sound Barrier and keeping things calm here with my Rain.' she said. 'Not to mention anything can possibly happen to the Sky Ring, and the rings the Guardians are wearing and we have yet to get word from them if anything happened to them too.'

'I agree with Lal.' said Reborn. 'She is needed more here until the matter is settled. I'll watch over the kids.'

xxx

At school...

Hibari and Mizuki just arrived in school with Gokudera in a bid to sniff out the suicidal student by talking to all counselors in school.

A Matsuki Kanako had something to say.

'I'm worried about that one.' she said.

'Who is this herbivore, sensei?' Hibari asked her.

'Its one Yamamoto Takeshi from Class 1-A.' said Matsuki-sensei. 'As you know, he's our school's star baseball player.' she said softly. 'Ever since he started shining...the club asked more and more of him. And being the nice guy he was, said it's OK. However, it took a toll on him. He was effectively isolated by his teammates in club and even his coach joined in on the bandwagon when our school won two tournaments because of his Homeruns. He wasn't allowed to hang out with anyone else and do anything lest ehem, lose his concentration on victory and baseball. That was what I see in our sessions it was sickening.' she said bitterly.

'I called out his coach on their behavior and how it's impacting Yamamoto-kun but he would sneer at me and say, 'what would I know about boys and sports'? Hello? Everyone's health is my concern? He clearly could care less as long as their team wins!' Matsuki-sensei fumed. 'Next thing I know, Yamamoto-kun never attended his sessions as of last week. When I asked him, he said, 'Coach said I shouldn't go anymore because I don't know anything'?'

'Would that be the cause of that infamous row last friday?' Mizuki piped up. 'I forgot my phone in the P.E Locker Rooms...' the counselor blushed.

'Ah, you heard that...' she said sheepishly before looking cross. 'Yes, that was why. When I visited Yamamoto-kun's father at home about the matter, asking his help to support his son at home...he said he would and Yamamoto-kun started attending this week again. At least home life was good he was happier but we still haven't fixed the problem in school and his social life...his isolation, his need for freedom and he is now lamenting his grades are failing because of everyone's expectations on him for the next tournament and his arm was recently hurt from too much Batting Cage sessions!'

'That...could get ugly.' Gokudera croaked out.

'You think?' Matsuki-sensei sighed. 'Two things might be able to save him.'

'Two things?' Mizuki frowned.

'Yes. Hibari-kun laying down the law on this inconsiderate band of morons...and Yamamoto-kun mentioned he aspired to be like Sawada-san in his class.'

'Er, me?' Mizuki blinked.

'He was vague at how he described you but hey, I didn't get my credentials for my _dense_-ity.' Matsuki-sensei giggled before sporting a somber smile. 'He desperately wanted to be you. You're free to be with anyone, nobody wanted anything out of you. You have no pressure in life and can live a happy, carefree life. And while he loved baseball...it suddenly became a hateful thing to him now because of the club.' she choked out. 'He wanted to be _you_.'

'Or what I have. Freedom.' said Mizuki softly. 'Free to be with real friends, with people who actually cared for him and not how useful he is for medals and trophies.' the woman nodded.

'Exactly.' said Matsuki-sensei. 'I've done all I could but two things, only you and Hibari-kun can do. Please help me out on this.'

'I accept the case.' said Mizuki. 'Hibari, what are you going to do about the club?'

'Doing what I do best of course.' said Hibari. 'Sensei, I want you to create a solid case to the principal about the matter. Yamamoto is a suicide risk if we don't catch him soon.'

'Suicide?!' Matsuki-sensei yelped in horror. 'I-I don't think he'll go THAT far! He _might_ if home was no good but his father was supportive and frantically worried for his son!'

'Well, he's acting weird lately.' said Gokudera, fibbing his way through. 'We're keeping an eye on him.'

'Please do. I'll have to write a case file soon.'

xxx

'Hayato, I want you to ask Hana-san about our class and about Yamamoto-kun come Study Period OK? I will remain in the rooftop. That place gives me a good feeling about this case. I will wait there.'

'Oh yeah, rooftops are ideal...gulp...y'know.' Gokudera shuddered as they left Counseling Office 15. 'And the metal railings there are weak and rusty!'

'Right?' Mizuki smiled. 'I'll catch him there. Your job is to keep away everyone else.'

'Hai!'

'Buuut why is Reborn-chan here?'

Her words startled Gokudera.

'Huh?!'

'...maman asked me to watch over you as this was her worst fear about you, had you remained...disabled.' said Reborn, showing up in a chameleon costume, invisible the whole time until he was called out on it. 'Only, its a boy about to do it.'

'Hmm. But still...what a dirty world we live in neh? Hibari tried his best but these types still exist.' Mizuki sighed. 'I guess no matter what you do, selfishness still exists in people. Greed, narcissism, conceitedness and lust are in the packaged box called Selfishness that selfless people fall prey to selfish people.'

'Juudaime...' Gokudera croaked out worriedly but Mizuki forced a smile.

'I'm OK, Hayato.' she said. 'I was saved from death by social suicide years before, it won't be fair if I leave this alone. I'll save Yamamoto-kun, m'kay?' and she skipped off.

'..._now_ I'm worried.' Gokudera sighed. 'Just what did _they_ do to her years ago...it clearly has an impact on her, Reborn-san.'

'If Mizuki told you, you'd know.' said Reborn. 'Its not safe yet for you kids to come home. Maman doesn't want her husband and the boss anywhere near Mizuki.'

Well, Gokudera really wondered what the hell happened.

Mizuki gave a lot of hints.

Its up to him and his genius brain to piece it together but the pieces that remained missing, was beyond him as he is still a Neophyte-Level Associate who got lucky with being assigned to Juudaime for his boss. All he could do, was be there.

He went to class.

xxx

Despite Mizuki being seen in school as she was always easy to spot, she didn't go to class that day.

'Mizuki-chan didn't come to class...' said Kyoko as Free Period came eventually. 'Gokudera-kun, you're usually with her, any idea?'

'Ah that? She said she'll go get something she forgot yesterday before going with her mom to a clinic.' Gokudera lied. 'Her ma's feeling off-color.'

'I guess that's a good reason to skip school, she always has perfect attendance.'

'Until today that is.' Hana snorted. 'Come to think of it, why does she start hanging out with you ever since you came yet the school's known her for a month but she only ever talked to Kyoko and me? People are calling you 'lucky guy' and want to be in your shoes!'

Gokudera went pink.

Lucky guy indeed which was why he will NOT take it for granted. Luck hardly came for him in his life he knew full well not to take it for granted.

Taken in by Vongola for Mizuki, getting a kind boss AND allowed to touch her boobs!

'Erm, I don't know but a pretty girl coming to like a guy for no reason is kinda...still new on me.' Gokudera squeaked. 'I mean, I wasn't exactly Mr. Popular back in Italy...and THEN a girl straight out of Yamato-something books talks to me! I mean, I never talked to a girl until she happened!' this was the tale Gokudera and Mizuki constructed together with no holes intact to justify their hanging out together when reality was FAR different...Reborn even helped their case make more solid.

'Heee...'

Yamamoto left the classroom.

xxx

'Ah, she's not in school today...' he sighed sulkily.

Sawada Mizuki, the madonna of the school for her beauty and wearing a furisode be it in school or casual.

The Sawadas were known for making Mizuki wear a kimono all her life, and its always a furisode and platformed zori.

She was always with traditionally-dressed older kids as well until recently, said older kids started dressing casual now while Mizuki still wears kimonos.

The people she was seen with with her mother, were incredible beauties too.

Yamamoto who was a plain-looking guy in comparison despite being popular in school, felt she was beyond his reach. For all her beauty, brains and skill, she remained 'the light' that seeing her every day was enough for school to be bearable.

The first to get her attention was Hibari. Granted, Hibari made sure he got it because she went in school not in uniform...and next thing everyone knows, the two began fighting. She uses strings from her bells, Hibari uses Tonfas. Many people joked her strings' length' can't be calculated coming out of the 3rd dimension like Doraemon or something...and they're fighting every day with Mizuki always winning...and Hibari wanted to win so yeah...

When Gokudera transferred to school, he managed to effortlessly get her attention just by existing when he and other guys couldn't go near her...how?!

He wanted to be noticed by her.

He felt that if she did...would he finally have 'the light' that he wanted in his school life?

He absent-mindedly walked to the rooftop to find her there, tuning...a large koto and test-plucks if it was to her liking. 'Sawada-chan? I heard you went with your mom to a clinic this morning...how is she?'

'Mother's doing better now...' said Mizuki. 'Mother found this new TV series she liked but aired out years ago...so she bought it as tapes and began a marathon of tv watching that sleepless nights caught up eventually.' she said sheepishly. 'She got a lecture for that too and I was asked to ensure she sleeps on time for her fatigued body to recover.'

'W-wow...she liked an old series just now?' Yamamoto blinked as he found himself sitting with her as he can't believe he finally has a chance to talk to her.

'Yeah...she found it in her mother's old things and she got curious...turns out she and grandma have similar tastes.' Mizuki giggled. 'Well, its never too late to like old things after all. Classics are done in better taste than stuff of today.'

'Heee...so whose koto is that?'

'It's mine.'

'Yours?!'

'Yup...mother bought it for me for graduating Valedictorian last year...and as a kid I told her I wanted one.' said Mizuki. 'I was going to stay home with mom and play it but she needed sleep...so I'll play here.'

'Nee...why did you start wearing kimonos and playing the koto?' Yamamoto asked her.

'Well...I was disabled before...my balance was a mess, it was a problem in a part of my brain...I'd even trip on a smooth floor.' Mizuki shook her head. 'I could do nothing but cry because I get hurt and its not even my fault...so mother called some help. They introduced me to traditional arts to make me better while saving up to fix my issue...I was happy. They taught me traditional dancing, proper posture...one would think I'm a Maiko aiming for Geisha-hood. But all that in the end...was for my martial arts training disguised as Maiko Training in femininity and music.'

'Ah...for your strings?'

'Yup...martial arts and traditional arts fixed me. It saved me because children can be cruel to those they deem inferior to them.' said Mizuki softly. 'Had I come to school clumsy and disabled...they'll make fun of me at first...until eventually...it'll become bullying.' Yamamoto was taken aback in the midst of his trance in listening to her. 'I was saved before school started for me. I was never like other kids into video games and going to parks...I devoted my life to the beauty of the past and martial arts. It saved me from a nasty school and social life. Mother was just as happy since bullying and pressure...is the leading cause of suicides from students in schools, particularly in big cities. She did all she could to help me.'

Suicide.

Come to think of it he had been thinking about ending it all...

...if only to be free.

But Mizuki...managed to change with her mother's help. His dad helped him too when he got wind from the counselor how strangled he's feeling lately but he decided to die today and end it all?

He was so ashamed of himself. He lowered his head that it made a shadow over his eyes.

'Nee...'

'Hmm?'

'Can you play a song for me?' Yamamoto requested. 'I think...I'll quit baseball today.' he said. 'I'll try out new stuff when my arm stops hurting.'

'There must be a story behind that, but you should do what makes you happy.' Mizuki smiled at him. 'Nobody ever does what hurts them or what would upset them.'

She began playing a song for him on the rooftop.

Reborn knew it was Mission Success that she managed to change him. She imbued her song with flames.

Sky Flames have the Harmony, Synchronization and Assimilation aspects.

Three words can do many, many things.

In this case, she put harmony in her song to comfort the conflicted teenager without harmonizing with him.

"Mission success, Mizuki." Reborn smirked. And he knew Yamamoto will go for her soon, and then eventually...he would become her Guardian.

Mizuki wanted to take it slow and not rushed.

He'd let her.

xxx

Counseling Office...

'Sensei...' said Yamamoto. 'I decided to quit Baseball now.'

'Why is that?'

'I talked to someone who managed to change herself with the help of those who care...I thought I should do the same. I should change too. If I gave up, its as good as letting them down.' said Yamamoto. 'And do what makes me happy. I won't let anyone hold me down anymore and I think I'll hang around her for a while.'

'That's good to hear.' Matsuki-sensei smiled. 'You should take care of yourself, and be with friends who truly cares for your happiness, not because how useful you are to them. The former is healthy for you, the latter, toxic. Its just suffering. Be free, Yamamoto-kun when you finally gain friends worth your well-being as a person.'

'Yeah!'


End file.
